Rug making is an older art form that has recently been the subject of renewed interest even though the work involved is tedious and time consuming. However, the rugs produced are appealing to the observer, when various colored strands are used to form attractive designs or pictures. In recent years improved needles and hooks, the availability of a wide variety of pre-marked canvases, and the availability of pre-cut and pre-packaged yarns have helped to rekindle interest.
A number of frames and stands have been patented and marketed. Some of these devices have met with marginal commercial acceptance because of several design problems. These devices are generally heavy and bulky, do not fit onto the operator's lap, require the operator to sit upright either at a table or in a position surrounded by the device, and the devices are not readily adjustable.
It is the principal object of the subject invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and to provide a canvas support apparatus that will hold securely the canvas at a height and angle that the operator can readily adjust.
Another object of the invention is to mount and elevate the canvas for use on the operator's lap at an inclined angle so that the hook or needle can easily pass through the canvas holes.
Another object of the invention is to allow for easy stitching of the first row and last row on either edge of the canvas within the frame.
Another object of the invention is to design a relatively simple and easy to use device that will securely hold the canvas during stitching, the device being light-weight and portable.
Other objects of the invention will become obvious to those persons familiar with these stitching crafts upon reading the following descriptions and specifications.